Kurama's Madrigal
by Shiny-kun
Summary: A oneshot between Kurama and Hiei. Partially based off an ols poem called Rosalind's Madrigal, hence the title. Yaoi, Lemon, KxH


Authors note, DUCK!!! We're studying poetry in school. Some 15th Century piece called _Rosalind's Madrigal_. I mention this in relevance!!!! My fav lines in that poem is:

_Else I with roses every day_

Will whip you hence 

After reading that, the first thought in my mind was, "OMG!! That's some Kurama shit!!!" Well, actually, the first thought in my head was "They sure were kinky back then". So I thought to write about the little extract there. And being the rabid Yaoi fangirl I am, this is how I lead to my pairing:

Kurama…Kurama…Yaoi…Kurama Yaoi… Demon S&M… Kurama kinky whipping Yaoi… Hiei… SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT!!!!

Welcome to my mind, which comes with a severe smut warning. (hint, hint)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurama nor Hiei nor Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, they would actually be acting out the fics, I would be taping it and selling it for an obscenely large amount of money.

Viva La Yaoi!!!

Kurama's Madrigal 

By Shiny

It was a cold winter night outside, but inside Minamino Shuichi's room it was hot as hell. The redheaded fox-turned-human groaned as a figure pressed against his naked form. Just as revealed as him, Hiei, almighty fire apparition and Jagan master, kissed his way down Kurama's neck.

Perched on the edge of the bed, Hiei was straddling the fox thief, hands splayed on his chest. Kurama's hands were wound through the demon's hair. Hiei kissed his way over Kurama's chest, nipping and licking at the boy's muscles. He stopped, and glanced up heatedly at Kurama. Emerald clashed with Ruby as the desire in their eyes rose.

_Within mine eyes he makes his nest_

_His bed amidst my tender breast_

Hiei rested his head for a moment against Kurama's chest, breathing heavily. The boy's hand's came to rest against the back of the fire demon. Gently, Kurama pulled Hiei's head up and kissed him. Kurama's tongue traced Hiei's lips, suckling ever so lightly. Hiei pulled Kurama into a bruising kiss, forcing the boy back onto the bed.

_My kisses are his daily feast_

_And yet he robs me of my rest_

Straddling the fox thief's hips, Hiei refused to break their bruising kiss, and was only encouraged as he heard Kurama groan. Kurama felt the smirk against his lips from the demon, and opened his mouth to allow the apparition access.

Hiei seized the chance and plundered the boy's mouth ruthlessly, tasting every inch of him he could. Hiei felt Kurama make an odd noise, something akin to a pur, which wasn't helping the arousal they were both sharing. Hiei ground into the redhead's hips, eliciting a guttural groan from Kurama.

"H… Hiei," Kurama mumbled against the other's lips. Hiei broke the suffocating kiss and pulled back, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. They were both panting, sweat covering their slick bodies.

_Ah, wanton, will ye?_

"I… I don't… think… we should…" he panted breathless, like the smaller demon had stolen it.

"And why not?" Hiei asked, silky baritone voice echoing through the room.

"My… mother…will be… home soon… Aah!" Kurama was cut off when the demon thrusted his hips down, causing sweet friction. Kurama grasped Hiei's back, eyes clenched shut, panting hard.

"Fox, look at me," Hiei whispered, leaning down to lick the shell of his ear. He raised his head and met the redhead's eyes. The Jagan user rested his forehead against Kurama's and thrusted down again, causing his lover to yelp.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Hiei ground out, control wavering.

"Yes… Oh Inari… No," Kurama corrected himself.

_Whist, wanton, still ye!_

Before Kurama's convictions could waver any more, he pushed the smaller form off him. Hiei laid on his bed, eyebrow raised as Kurama perched himself on the edge. Their bodies slick with sweat and covered in each other's scent, Hiei propped his head up with an arm and watched in amusement as Kurama had a one sided debate with himself.

Slipping up behind the thief, Hiei bit down on the sensitive flesh that joined Kurama's shoulder and neck, drawing a moan from the boy. Hiei had to say he successfully brought the redhead out his musings.

Kurama gracefully lifted himself off the bed and turned to face Hiei, eyes filled with wanton lust. Hiei shuffles across the bed and stands up. He approaches the redhead, edging his way there like his feet were on fire. He slid up against Kurama, his smaller form fitting into his perfectly.

"Care to fill me in on what's going on in that sadistic mind of yours, fox?" Hiei asked, nipping the boy's shoulders.

"Just thinking how to punish you, my little masochistic demon," Kurama purred, hands flittering down across his stomach.

Kurama slammed Hiei's smaller form against the wall, quickly sandwiching him between the wall and himself. Hiei moaned as Kurama slid his hands down his frame stopping at his hips. Kurama rocked his own hips against the smaller demon's, while Hiei writhed against his in pleasure.

He released Hiei and threw him onto the bed, extracting his rose while walking to the bed. Hiei watched in ecstasy as Kurama quickly turned it into his rose whip and ran the handle across his lips. The long whip pooled onto the floor, thorns scratching the floorboards of Kurama's room.

Kurama advanced slowly, swishing his whip so it caressed his own body. Kurama lashed out, his whip's thorns grazing Hiei's chest.

_Else I with roses every day_

_Will whip you hence_

Hiei swore that this sick fetish of his would get him more hurt than he does in battle one of these days. But that thought was pushed out his head as the whip was swung once again, cutting his chest a little deeper, causing Hiei to moan as pain mixed with pleasure.

Kurama knelt onto the bed, shuffling across it until he was over Hiei. The little demon was panting in need, pink tongue licking his lips at the pleasure yet to come. Kurama smirked. He was a sadist. Hiei a masochist. It was a match made in Heaven… err Hell.

Kurama took advantage of Hiei's incapacitation, and using his rose whip, bound Hiei's hands to the headboard of his bed.

_And bind you, when you long to play_

_For your offence_

Kurama started at his chest, lapping the blood leaking from the wounds the redhead caused. He slowly moved down, licking his stomach and drawing out at his pant line. Kurama kissed his way back up, pulling the smaller demon into a kiss.

Kurama locked eyes with Hiei, smirking that all knowing smirk. Hiei looked at him, and leant up to nibble on his ear. Kurama's hands found their way to Hiei's inner thighs, tracing small circles. Hiei struggled against his bonds, wanting to touch his lover as well, but only succeeded in cutting himself.

"Fox," Hiei ground out, in a silent request to undo his bindings. Kurama's smirk grew as he moved up to the headboard, his body against Hiei's, and licked the blood off Hiei's wrist. Hiei took this chance to shower the redhead's chest in kisses, nips and licks.

Kurama finished and slid back down, pulling himself out of reach of the other demon. Hiei growled and struggled harder, only to no avail. He felt Kurama's hands move towards his length, stroking his slippery skin on the way.

"Untie me now," Hiei demanded.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow and slid his hand over Hiei's hard length. Hiei gasped and arched up into the boy's hand, begging to be touched.

"And what, my dear koibito, makes you think you're in any position to make such a demand?" Kurama asked, eyes glistening in the dull moonlight.

_I'll make you fast it for your sin_

_I'll count your power not worth a pin_

Kurama began stoking the smaller demon, making him arch and thrust into his hand. He crushed his lips onto Hiei's, who made no resistance. Instead, the smaller demon welcomed him in his mouth, tongue coming out to meet his.

Kurama could feel Hiei reaching his peek, and removed his hand. He felt the smaller demon's glare and snickered. Kurama's hand left Hiei's erection and slid between his legs, parting them. He positioned himself between Hiei's legs and met his eyes one last time before pushing into the smaller demon.

The wave of pain and pleasure hit Hiei like a twenty-foot wall of his own flame. Hiei leant his head back onto the pillow, panting. As masochistic as he may be, some things needed time to adjust. Kurama gently kissed his temple, his breath harsh and ragged.

"Untie me," Hiei… wait… was that a beg?

Kurama smirked and reached up. Applying a bit of his Youki, the whip turned back into a rose. Hiei's hands immediately came down and dug into Kurama's shoulders.

Kurama groaned in appreciation as the fire demon pulled him into a searing kiss, signalling him to start. So, Kurama pulled back and thrusted into him, causing Hiei to yelp in pleasure.

Teeth clashed as bodies slapped together in sweaty heat. Hiei felt like his body was on fire, and Kurama's touches were like ice. The redhead was utterly intoxicating. Like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

Kurama pace picked up, harder and faster, making Hiei cry out on each and every thrust. Hiei came hard, eyes clenched and muscles constricting. That, in turn, caused Kurama to come, spilling his seed inside the fire demon.

Kurama almost collapsed onto the smaller demon, his shaky arms holding him up. He pulled out of Hiei and kissed the demon's temple. Rolling over, Kurama crashed onto the bed next to the demon. They lied, panting and sweating in a cloud of euphoria and blood.

Hiei pulled himself up to the thief and caught his eyes. Those beautiful green orbs showed so many things. Contentment. Lust. Appreciation. Love.

Hiei collapsed onto Kurama's chest, and allowed the redhead to pull him on top of him. Hiei curled up on Kurama, head nuzzling into the redhead's chest as the redhead in turn rested his head in his black locks.

_And let thy bower my bosom be_

_Lurk in mine eyes, I like of thee_

"You know, fox?" Hiei said, weariness etched in his voice.

"What?" Kurama asked, just as exhausted as his counterpart.

"It's a good thing I'm a little masochistic, cause that whole no lube thing might be a problem some other time"

Kurama snorted back a laugh, the vibrations in his chest lulling Hiei into sleep.

---XxX---

Hehe. I love these two together. They make a great, yet smutty pair. Ah, bless my hentai, hentai fangirl mind. For those of you who are unfamiliar with some of my terms, here's a quick rundown.

Inari – fox goddess (cuz, duh, Kurama's a fox demon)

Koibito – lover

Reviews much appreciated and flames shall stabbed for eternity with a spork.

poke poke

Love Shiny


End file.
